Various types of industrial conveyor line type trnsport systems have been devised in the past to deliver parts or components between assembly or storage locations. When employed for transporting rather large articles, such as flat panel members, these prior art transport systems have included various mechanized arms and assemblies for holding each panel on a conveyor line in a predetermined position for delivery along a path of travel to a selected location. When the panel member reached the location to which it was to be delivered, the mechanized arms were actuated to mechanically release the panel member for delivery to a bin or like storage area.
These prior art transportsystems were undesirable from several standpoints. First, it was necessary to initially position the panel members accurately within the mechanical arms. Secondly, the successful delivery of the panel members from the conveyor line was dependent upon smooth, consistent operation of the mechanical arms, which, because of the mechanism involved, did not always function reliably, and in any event, required regular maintenance. Perhaps even more importantly, these prior art mechanisms involved a certain amount of time delay in grasping and releasing the panel members, consequently, the rate at which the conveyor could be operated was limited by the reaction time of the mechanical arms.
The present invention eliminates the above-mentioned deficiencies inherent in prior art transport systems by providing a vacuum operated system that does not depend on mechanized arms and therefore allows the conveyor line to operate more reliably at a substantially increased rate. According to the present system, an overhead conveyor line comprises two pair of laterally spaced, endless belts extending longitudinally along a path of travel above a plurality of delivery or sorting locations. The belts in each pair thereof are also laterally spaced apart to define a longitudinally extending slot therebetween. An air plenum disposed between opposite sides of each of the belts communicates with each of the slots and with an air pump which draws air through the slot into the plenum thereby creating a suction or vacuum within the slot adjacent the lower exterior face of each of the belts which releasably holds the panel members on the belt beneath the conveyor line. Selectively actuatable, force transmitting mechanism disposed at each of the delivery locations between each pair of belts shift downwardly into engagement with the leading edge of a panel member passing therebeneath to initially break the air seal between such leading edge and the belts. Stationary deflection structure subsequently engages the leading edge of the panel member to "peel" the latter completely away from the belt while a stop member engages the leading edge to limit further movement thereof along the path of travel. Gravity then draws the panel member away from the conveyer line toward the delivery area. The actuatable mechanism may be selectively operated to permit sorting of the panel members into various groups.